Do Sarang
Personality Just as her name entails, Sarang is kindhearted and lovable. She is always willing to lend a helping hand for someone in need. She’s intelligent and hardworking, which is clear in her business endeavors. As the founder of the learning center in Jeju, Sarang has a love for learning and kids. She founded the center after her sister became pregnant, and Sarang’s dream of having kids seemed too far away. She considers all of the kids in her care like her own. She’s sweet and loving. While she is overall incredibly mature for her age, working with kids has brought out the playful childish side of her, making her a ray of sunshine for everyone she meets. Biography As a complete opposite to her older sister, Sarang grew up showered in attention. Her family wasn’t rich by any means, but they were wealthy with their love and affection. Because of this, the girl grew up to be kindhearted and just as caring as her parents. As a young child, like every girl, Sarang looked up to her big sister Nari. she was beautiful and smart and Sarang wanted to be just like her when she grew up. When Sarang was sixteen, and her sister 21, they parted ways when Nari married and moved with her husband to Busan. From then on, she didn’t hear much from her sister until a few years later when news spread that she would be an aunt. The young girl was excited because she loved kids and it only made her want to be like her sister more. But when tragedy struck her family and Nari’s husband and second child were killed in a fatal car accident, Sarang’s dreams of ending up like her sister faded. Reality struck her and she now only felt pity for Nari. When her nephew came to live with her parents, Sarang encouraged them to enroll him in her school. After finding about her sister’s pregnancy Sarang made it her goal to open up a daycare in Jeju where she could take care of kids all the time. And her business was a success with the help of her uncle and father. Now, at 29 years old, she runs one of the best daycare centers on the island and works there full time, ensuring every child is nurtured and cared for as much as she was growing up. When her sister returned to the island after her accident, Sarang was excited. In her mind, Nari was still the beautiful and intelligent sister she always dreamed of being, and, while her beauty and intelligence remained, there was an emerald darkness that was evident in her eyes. Sarang could tell her sister was still upset over the accident, but she didn’t realize most of her anger was directed towards her. Although Nari pushes her sister away as much as possible, almost acting as if she doesn’t exist most of the time, Sarang doesn’t give up. She is Chulsoo’s teacher and aunt and therefore still tied to Nari. Sarang loves her sister and wishes they could act like family instead of strangers. But will the two ever be able to rekindle their sister relationship? And did it ever really exist in the first place? Relationships * Song Nari (Sister) * Song Chulsoo (Nephew) Category:Korean Category:Female Category:Characters